nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
There are numerous side characters that populate the world of Nintendogs. Humans 'Ann' Ann is an unseen character in Nintendogs. She only appears in the original Nintendogs. Her pet Chihuahua, Murphy, also appears on screen. 'Billy' He often gives out advice rather than having time to talk, too, but he sometimes has times to talk instead of giving out advice, but will be only if you entered your dog in a contest in one he entered Aster in. 'John' John is very warm and friendly, and gives out advice on cleaning your dog. He doesn't like it when your dog is dirty or if you forget to clean your poop up. He is also dreamy, since sometimes, whenever he shares a special moment, he wishes for a Designer Condo house. Cats Dogs 'Angel' Angel is Meimei's pet Pinscher seen in the original Nintendogs games. Angel is a black and tan miniature Pinscher. She wears a black leather collar, and has a fashion girl-type bark toned down. Like Alan, who brags about his Lab Butters, Meimei brags about Angel, though Angel is very mean. She will fight with dogs, decreasing trainer points. 'Asher' Aster is Billy's pet Dachshund seen in the original Nintendogs. Aster is a golden Dachshund who wears a blue polka-dot ribbon. Aster can be only found on walks in Dachshund and Friends, and Dalmatian and Friends. He and Billy are in the place of Casey and Morgan. He is mean and will fight with your dog, decreasing trainer points. The only way to make friends with him is to not tug so hard on your puppy's leash. For some reason, he is nicer to dogs in Dalmatian and Friends than Dachshund and Friends. He is one of the type of dogs that does not bring chew toys back. 'Bear' Bear is a black and grey Miniature Schnauzer owned by Adam in the original Nintendogs series. Bear is a black and grey Schnauzer wearing a Platinum Collar. Adam takes Bear on walks, and is entered in contests. When your dog goes near Bear, he plays along well with them, making your trainer points increase. 'Buddy' Buddy/Tico is a male Harlequin Great Dane in Nintendogs + Cats. He is friendly towards other dogs. According to the pet info, he likes to play with toys. He wears a cameo collar. His owner is Kate/Paula. nintendogs 1927.JPG|Meeting Tico on a seaside walk nintendogs 529.JPG|Tico at the beach nintendogs 544.JPG|Tico with a Boomerang 'Buster' Buster is a male lemon-and-white beagle owned by Leslie. He can be seen on walks and wears a Pink Spotted Bow. He tends to be quite hyper and if your dog encounters him during walks, he will usually not get along well with the players dog. * He has the same name as a black Toy Poodle owned by Tyrone. * He is often mentioned in disc competitions, notably in the championship contest. 'Butters' Butters is a Labrador Retriever found in all versions. He is owned by Alan. Alan often brags about Butters, saying that a dog in Bark Mode taught Butters a new trick, or he can lie down for a really long time. Butters is a Cream Lab wearing a Camo Collar. He is often mean if the player's dog approaches him. He has the same barking sound as Daisy the kennel labrador. 'Casey' Casey is a Shih Tzu found on walks in Nintendogs: Dachshund & Friends and Nintendogs: Labrador & Friends. She is owned by Morgan. Casey is a Black and White Shih Tzu wearing a Checked Ribbon. She is extremely mean and will usually fight the player's dog, resulting in a decrease of Trainer Points. The best thing to do when encountering Casey is to not jerk your dog's leash so the dogs will get along. Casey is the type of dog that does not bring toys back. Unusually, Casey will sometimes make friends with dogs. 'Charlie' Charlie is a male Shih Tzu in Nintendogs, he appears in every edition of Nintendogs for the DS. He's afraid of certain toys, like the dice cushion. He is also the type that does not bring chewable toys back to the player. When you find him on walks, chances are your dog won't get along with him, as he is a bit rambunctious at times. His own is Meghan. He makes a remarkable resemblance to Tucker, the Shih Tzu on Nintendogs + Cats. 'Chelsea' Chelsea is a Miniature Pinscher owned by Carmen. She can be found in walks or contests. She wears a striped ribbon. Chelsea usually fights other dogs she encounters on walks, especially Corgis. This could be because on Nintendogs + Cats, the Corgi, Max, has an owner with the same name, which is rumored to be Chelsea's owner. Point is, she may not like Corgis because there is always one in her house, or because she was replaced by one. 'Cole' Cole is a Beagle owned and trained by Chuck in Nintendogs. He can be found on walks and at the park. He is also mentioned as the current leader by Ted Rumsworth in competitions sometimes. 'Copper' Copper (Kees in some countries) is a neighbor Jack Russel Terrier owned by Zach. He is generally friendly and is found in parks, competitions and on walks. His accessory is a blue bandana worn around his neck (which can be purchased from Coletta). 'Deacon' Deacon is a sable and white Pembroke Welsh Corgi on Nintendogs. He wears a pumpkin leather collar. He's often very mean and will fight with your dog, which could cause a decrease in Trainer Points. How to get your dog to be friends with Deacon during walks: Here's the trick. You need to get the dogs to be calm. So wait for Deacon and your dog to lie down. Both of your dogs has to lie down in order for this to work. While the dogs are lying down, tug the leash until the dog walks towards Deacon. Then, they will sniff each other's noses. That is the sign when they both like each other. But it's not over yet. Deacon needs at least 2 nose-sniffing with your dog. 'Eclair' Eclair is a black and cream Shiba Inu featured in Nintendogs. He can be found on walks and in the park, where he's usually with one of his dog friends, Spot. His accessory is a green striped bow, and his owner is Audrey. He may sometimes fight with the player's dog and can be quite aggressive. 'Elroy' Elroy is a Chihuahua owned by Rich. He is pure white and wears a Blue Polka Dot Ribbon on his chest. He is mean like Casey. If your dog comes towards Elroy, a different theme will play and the game will say that your dog does not like Elroy very much. Rich often brags about Elroy, saying that he did a backflip when told to sit or that he repeated the songs Rich played on the Keyboard. 'Fathom' Fathom is a black and tan Dachshund in Nintendogs. He can be found on walks and in the park. He wears a platinum collar and his owner is Nate. 'Fido' Fido is a Light brown Shetland Sheepdog in Nintendogs, he can be found on walks and at the park, his owner is Bob, and sometimes is nice, like most dogs are. He is friendly and will play along with your dogs, but if you don't clean your dog or don't pick the poop up, then Fido will not get along with your dog very well. Bob and Fido take the place of Erik and Nugget in this version. Fido isn't friendly and fights with most dogs. Fido's trainer Bob may have an appearance in Nintendogs and Cats, though his American name is Joe, and is called Bob only in the UK version. Fido does not appear, but Loulou (Trixie in the UK), a dachshund, appears. 'Gus' Gus/Médor is a Mini Schnauzer in Nintendogs + Cats. He is owned by an elderly African-American man named Vinny. Gus can be found on walks, and when on walks, he doesn't get along well with other dogs unlike Bear, another Schnauzer in the original Nintendogs who is much friendlier. 'Izzy' Izzy only appears in the Dog Care books. Izzy is a plain brown Dachshund. In the Bark Mode care book, he is shown wearing a blue leather collar. *Izzy is owned by Chris, a neighbor who does NOT appear in the walks or contests. *He can be seen interacting with a pug in the Bark Mode book. 'Lily' Lily is a Dalmatian that appears in all Nintendogs + Cats games. She almost never fights with your dog. Her owner is Marie. Her name in PAL versions is Chipie. Nintendogs 587.JPG|Chipie with a boomerang. nintendogs 564.JPG|Chipie with a Shiba Inu at the cafe. nintendogs 1619.JPG|Meeting Chipie on a seaside walk. 'Logan' Logan is a German Shepherd owned by David, he can be found at the upper-right park with Maggie. His accessory is the Spiked Collar. He can be found on walks and will be nice to your dog. He heavily resembles Rex from Nintendogs+Cats. 'Max' Max is a male sable and white Pembroke Welsh Corgi in Nintendogs + Cats, he gets along well with other dogs, his accessory is a leather necklace, he has a slightly high pitched bark. His owner is Carmen. Rumors say that he shares an owner with Chelsea, the Min-Pin from Nintendogs, this could be why Chelsea fights the most with Corgis. Also, Max has a great resemblance of Deacon from the DS Versions. 'Morgan' Morgan's personality seems to be almost the same as Casey's: she's sarcastic, mean, and always kind of helpful, as she often gives out advice rather than having time to talk. On rare occasions, if she entered Casey in a contest that the trainer entered in, she will say that she was there, too. 'Murphy' Murphy is a Chihuahua who can be found on walks and in the park. He is owned by Ann. He is a orange and white chihuahua and wears a checkered ribbon. 'Peaches' Peaches is a white pug in Nintendogs. She can be found on walks and in the park. She wears a striped ribbon on the sides of her head and her owner is Pedro. She is mean and will most likely attack your dogs. 'Pepper' Pepper (Dina in the PAL version) is a female sable and white Shetland Sheepdog in Nintendogs + Cats. She is a friendly dog, notable for her higher pitched bark and playful nature. She wears a Beaded Collar and is owned by Noah. 'Petey' Petey is a dark grey Schnauzer in Nintendogs. He can be found on walks and in the park. He wears a Red Polka Dot Ribbon and his owner is Maria. 'Pik' Pik is a dark brown Shetland Sheepdog in Nintendogs. He can be found on walks and in the park. He wears a Checkered Ribbon and his owner is Shiggy. A Shetland Sheepdog named Pikku was the inspiration for his name. 'Poofle' Poofle is a Cavalier in the original Nintendogs games. Shino owns Poofle. Poofle can be found at the park, where you can interact with the dog. Poofle wears a Woven collar. 'Poppi' Poppi is Tom's black lab seen in the Chihuahua and Friends version of the original Nintendogs. She is sometimes mentioned as the leader in competitions in Lab and Friends. Poppi is a black Labrador Retriever and wears a striped ribbon. Poppi is often seen on walks. Tom will often talk about the breed you have and how good they are. Poppi is usually warm and friendly, making many dogs get along with her really well. 'Puffle' Puffy is a black male pug. He wears a black spiked collar. When playing with a toy that can be chewed on, he will most likely bring the toy back to the player. He is also energetic, as he is speedy when bringing a chewable toy back. Jane is Puffy's owner. When on walks, Puffy doesn't get along well with most other dogs, but if your dog has a similar personality to Puffy, they may get along. 'Rebel' Rebel (Lana in the PAL version) is a longhair female Chihuahua often seen in Pro Competitions, owned by Jacob. She has a seemingly shy personality, usually being scared of other dogs. She wears a Hibiscus Flower. Your dog can befriend her very easily if it is the eldest/the first puppy you got. Sometimes, if your puppy is being jumpy, you can pull on their leash and they might make friends with her. This inquisitive little female is as sharp as a tack. 'Rex' Rex (Billy in the UK version) is a male Black and Tan German Shepherd. He is mostly friendly, but sometimes your puppy won't get along so well. He is mostly seen in Junior Cup competitions. He is owned by Conner. He wears a Metal-Link Necklace. 'Rusty' Rusty is a Yorkie featured in Nintendogs. He can be found on walks and in the park. He wears a denim collar and his owner is named Matthew. 'Sammy' Sammy is Ted's pet poodle seen in the original Nintendogs games. The owner, Ted, is not the same Ted seen commentating in contests. 'Sasha (Pembroke Welsh Corgi)' Sasha is a neighbour dog owned by John. She appears in Nintendogs: Chihuahua and Friends, Nintendogs: Dachshund and Friends and Nintendogs: Dalmatian and Friends. Sasha is a tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi wearing a Blue Polka-Dot Ribbon. Sasha is usually friendly, but if your dog is dirty or if you forget to clean your dog's poop, then Sasha will act mean to your puppy. She also appears to be well trained, since she will always return whatever you threw to her and is very fast. 'Sasha (Siberian Husky)' Sasha is a Siberian Husky whose owner is Peter. She is found on walks and usually gets along with your dogs. Sasha usually gets along fine with your dog and wants to go to the park to spend more time with him/her. There have been some instances where the player's dog is afraid of Sasha or they didn't hit it off. Sasha is a black female Siberian Husky who wears a black and white Striped Collar. She has blue eyes and a white tipped black tail. Peter is kind like every other person on the game. He usually tells the story of how he bought Sasha treats that were a little more pricy and she went crazy for them. 'Spot' Spot is a male Shiba Inu and Archie Hubbs's dog in Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats. He can be found on walks and at the lower-left park between 4:00 AM and 8:00 AM. He wears a green collar and has a high pitched bark. He is friendly and plays well with most dogs. He is also the type that does not bring chewable toys back to the player, because Archie is at the Archie Level in trainer points. In Nintendogs + Cats he is no longer found on walks, instead, he is found only in competitions. 'Trouble' Trouble is a male German Shepherd Dog who is owned by Arnie. He only appears on walks and sometimes appears in competitions in the original Nintendogs games and does not appear in Nintendogs + Cats. He doesn't get along well with other dogs, causing him to fight. In some games, however, he will be friendly toward the player's dog. Trouble is also the type of neighbor that brings discs and chewable toys back. It is possible that Arnie and Trouble could be nintendogs masters because Trouble can flip when he catches a disc. 'Wandy' Wanda is a female tricolor Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who can be seen on walks, when found at the park, she is the type that brings chewable toys back to the player. She usually gets along with the player's dog on a walk. 'Zoe' She ignores the player's dog by sniffing in random places, this is probably because she has trouble getting along with other dogs. sd She wears Black Specs, matching her owner Rosa's glasses. Her face is lemon colored and she has dark ears and back. Zoe (Lisa in the PAL version) is a tricolor female Beagle who belongs to Rosa. Special Pets 'Daisy' Daisy is a yellow female Labrador Retriever. She is one of the three Kennel display dogs, along with Maxwell and Lucky, and is also the largest and most responsive display dog. She is somewhat mean, as she usually fights Lucky and Maxwell. When the player is naming a new dog, a female voice calls out three examples: Lucky, Maxwell, and Daisy, a reference to the display dogs. A dog similar to Daisy appears in the game guide but his name is Rex. DSC05564.JPG|Daisy, on the far left. ds photos 1100.JPG|Daisy. hjh.JPG|Daisy as she would have looked like in Nintendogs + Cats. 'Lucky' Lucky is a Miniature Daschund in Nintendogs. He is one of the display dogs at the Kennel, along with Maxwell and Daisy. When the player is naming a new dog, a female voice calls out three examples: Maxwell, Lucky, and Daisy, a reference to the display dogs. In the game guide, a dog similar to Lucky appears, but her name is Lulu and is a different color. Lucky.JPG|Lucky. ds photos 1101.JPG|Lucky ready to play (With Maxwell in the background). 00.JPG|Lucky as he would have looked like in Nintendogs + Cats. 'Maxwell' Maxwell is a male cream-colored Chihuahua in Nintendogs. He is one of the three dogs at the Kennel that the player can look at, along with Lucky and Daisy, and is also the smallest and least responsive display dog. He is also lazy sometimes. When the player is naming a dog, a female voice calls out three examples: Lucky, Maxwell and Daisy, a reference to the display dogs. In the game guide, a dog similar to Maxwell appears, but his name is Brutus. DSC05561.JPG|Maxwell, on the left. ds photos 1099.JPG|Maxwell standing. sdhysdg.JPG|Maxwell as he would have looked like in Nintendogs + Cats. 'Baxter' Baxter or Max is a black and white French Bulldog in Nintendogs+Cats, he only appears in the demo version, along with Rufus and Coco. He, like the player's dog, can wear accesories, interact with Maddy, and play with dog toys. and like the other demo pets, he dissapears after a while. 'Coco' Coco or Nina is a brown, fluffy muzzled Toy Poodle in Nintendogs+Cats, she only appears in the demo version, along with Baxter, and Rufus. Like the player's dog she can play with toys, interact with Pickles, and wear accessories. Also, when the player is ready to quit playing the demo version, they have to wait for a while. 'Rufus' Rufus or Lucky is a Golden Retriever in Nintendogs+Cats he only appears in the Demo version, along with Coco and Baxter, he acts like most dogs do, interact with Cleo, wear accesories, and get fed, however, like the other demo pets, he disapears after a while. 'Cleo' Cleo is a gray tabby Standard cat in Nintendogs+Cats she only appears in the demo version, along with Pickles and Maddy, she, like the player's cat (if they have one) behaves normally. She can play with cat toys, interact with Rufus, and wear accessories, and like the other demo pets, she disappears after a while. 'Maddy' Maddy or Lua is a gray solid standard cat in Nintendogs + Cats, she only appears in the demo version, along with Pickles and Cleo, she behaves like cats do, interact with Baxter, play with cat toys and wear accessories, and, like the other demo pets, she disappears after a while. 'Pickles' Pickles or Sultan is a tabby standard cat in Nintendogs + Cats, she only appears in the demo version, along with Cleo and Maddy, like Precious, she behaves like a cat normally would, play with cat toys, interact with Coco, and wear accessories. (although with Precious, though you can't change his accessory.) DLC Pets 'Fido' Fido is a Labrador Retriever in Nintendogs + Cats, he is only found via SpotPass DLC, he is also the only SpotPass pet to be found multiple times, once in 2011,once in 2012 in real life and in 2013 It is still the same, Fido was Abraham Lincoln's pet, before Fido got old and was given away to two boys in Illinois. When you meet Fido, he will almost always be friendly towards your dog. He has 10000 total points and a plump physique. His owner is Honest Abe. Fido - Honest Abe.JPG|Lab Fido 'Liberty' '''Liberty '''is a female Golden Retriever owned by President Gerald Ford who can be met via Spotpass DLC in all Nintendogs + Cats versions. Libertywithaball.JPG|Liberty with a ball Libertysad.JPG|Liberty with a sad expression Libertysub.JPG|Liberty submitting when called HNI_0059.JPG|Liberty with a happy expression upon being pet Liberty-side.jpg|Liberty with her owner G Ford in the background Liberty is skinny, even though in real pictures of her she appears fit. *Liberty is constantly whimpering with a sad expression, it is unclear why. *She is friendly towards most dogs that are friendly towards her as well. *Liberty's bark is extremely high pitched. Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Nintendogs